


Fucked

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Competence Kink, First Meetings, First Time, Frottage, In Public, M/M, Possessive Harry, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, needy eggsy, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently nothing in the world can turn Eggsy on as much as Harry Hart beating the absolute shit out of a bunch of guys without so much as breaking a sweat.  Who cares if the pub is full of unconscious blokes?  Eggsy has to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/gifts).



> Kat was complaining about the lack of post-pub scene fic, so here is my contribution!

Frankly, it had been one hell of a day already. Eggsy’d gone from having one foot in the nick to free as a fucking bird and having a pint with some posh bloke who used to know his dad in the space of an hour.  Not that Eggsy was complaining, no, just having a bit of trouble taking it all in.

It didn’t help that this Harry Hart with his posh fucking brolly, and bespoke suit, and stupid perfect hair was blathering on about how much potential Eggsy had, when all Eggsy could think about was how kind his eyes were, and imagine what his hair would look like all fucked out of that perfection. That was, of course, until Dean’s goons showed up and all Eggsy wanted to do was get Harry the hell out of there before shit went down.       

Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief when Harry excused himself, but his relief quickly turned to a cringe as Harry offered to “teach them a lesson” about manners.  Eggsy wanted to crawl under the table and die rather than watch these bastards beat Harry to a pulp, then no doubt give him the same treatment.  He would have rather gone to jail than have to endure this.

And then Eggsy’s entire world slipped sideways as the first goon hit the floor.

Harry was fucking incredible.  He fought like he was born to do it.  Like beating the absolute hell out of other human beings was his natural state, and everything else was just veneer.  It was completely insane and dead sexy.

He didn’t even break a sweat, but Eggsy sure did watching him.  He knew his mouth was hanging open, and he was tenting his jeans like a bloody teenager, but there was absolutely nothing he could do but watch Harry gracefully, and brutally, beat six guys unconscious and try to remember to keep breathing.

Eggsy thought he might come in his pants when Harry turned back to him after using some sort of sleep dart on the bartender.  Harry gave a little sigh before he slipped back into the booth.

“Sorry about that,” Harry said, “needed to let off a little steam.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure what he was thinking.  Wasn’t even sure _if_ he was thinking, but he knew he had to do _something_ or he was going to lose his mind.  So he launched himself across the table, sliding on his knees to end up right in front of Harry and reached out to grab two handfuls of that perfect suit, hauling him closer and kissing him hard.

And Harry _kissed him back_.  It was as overwhelming as his fighting style and Eggsy moaned as Harry pushed his tongue against his own, bit and sucked at his lips.  Eggsy had never had a bloke that looked as posh as Harry kiss him like _that_ before.

Then suddenly Harry pulled back with a shaking gasp, whispering “no,” before he cleared his throat and tried again.  “No, Eggsy.  We can’t.  It’s not right.”

“Fuck, Harry please,” Eggsy begged.  “I won’t say nothin’, if that’s what you’re worried about.  I swear.”

“Eggsy, that’s not,” Harry started, then trailed off.

Eggsy reluctantly let go of Harry’s suit, smoothing out his lapels.  If Harry really didn’t want him, he wasn’t going to push the issue.  “I’ll … I’ll be back in a few, yeah?” Eggsy said as he slipped off the table top, knowing that there was no way Harry had missed just how hard he was inside his jeans.  A wank in the pub loo wasn’t exactly ideal, but at least it would take the edge off.

Eggsy took two steps away from the table, only to feel Harry’s fingers wrapping around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.  He pulled Eggsy to his chest so they were standing toe to toe and Eggsy thought his heart was going to bust right out of his ribs as he looked up at Harry.

“We have less than ten minutes before they’ll come to,” Harry said, his voice sending a spark straight down Eggsy’s spine.

Eggsy grinned, his eyes lighting up.  “That’s more than enough for me, guv, but maybe we can get creative,” he winked and Harry almost growled back at him, sliding a hand around to the back of Eggsy’s neck and pulling him in for another heated kiss.  Eggsy stood up on his toes, pressing his lips into Harry’s, sliding his tongue past them to deepen the kiss.

God it was _everything_.  Harry was firm and possessive and one of his hands was trailing down Eggsy’s back, lower and lower until he had a handful of Eggsy’s arse.  Eggsy couldn’t help it, he rolled his hips against Harry, grinding up against him desperately as he panted into his mouth.  “Want you,” Eggsy whined mindlessly, clutching onto Harry’s suit again.

He couldn’t remember ever feeling this needy before.  There was something about Harry’s brutal efficiency, his strength and control, that made Eggsy want to do whatever he asked as long as he would keep touching him, keep kissing him.  He wanted to fall down at Harry’s feet.

So that’s just what he did.  He backed Harry up against the table and slid down to the floor, letting his hands trail down Harry’s suit until they rested on his thighs.  Harry took his suit jacket off, laying it on the booth, and slipped Eggsy’s cap off.  

Everything was silent for a brief moment except Eggsy’s rough breathing, and his heart hammering away inside his ears.  Then there was the rasp of a zipper, the shuffle of fabric, and Eggsy heard himself whimper.  He definitely didn’t mean to, but he forgot all about it as Harry dragged his fingers through his hair, urging him forward, as he held his stiff cock out for him.

Eggsy didn’t need any urging.  He sunk his mouth down quickly on Harry, the corners of his mouth stretched out around his girth, and already twingeing a little with pain.  Harry was fucking huge, and Eggsy was glad for the amount of practice he’d had at this.  Harry might be brutally efficient at taking people out, but Eggsy had his own proficiencies and this was absolutely one of them.

He took all of Harry -- every inch of him until he couldn’t breath because his throat was so full and his nose was pressed up against the placket of Harry’s trousers.  And then Harry moaned.  It was deep and throaty and his fingers tightened in Eggsy’s hair, and fuck if Eggsy didn’t nearly come in his pants again.

He moaned in return, bobbing his head and working his tongue against the underside of Harry’s cock.  He worked fast, took Harry deep, pulled back, let his cheeks hollow out with the suction and tried not to drool all over himself or Harry’s trousers while Harry held on tightly to his hair.  His throat ached with how rough he was taking it, forcing Harry’s cock down until tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but it was so satisfying.

“Shit,” Harry groaned, making Eggsy’s cock twitch inside his jeans.  “The mouth on you.”

Eggsy’d been wrong about Harry; he looked posh as fuck, and talked proper most of the time, but he was as rough as Eggsy under all that flash, and fuck if the contrast wasn’t hot as hell.  Eggsy knew now that he was in for it.  There was no way this one time with Harry was ever going to be enough, and he would do whatever it took to keep him around.  In a word, he was completely fucked.

“Get up here,” Harry said, pulling Eggsy off his cock with an audible pop, and Eggsy was quick to stand.  Harry pushed Eggsy’s vest off, and Eggsy got the hint, pulling his shirt off over his head and fumbling the button and zip on his jeans open.

Eggsy felt the heat in his cheeks as Harry gave an appreciative hum, trailing his fingers over the medal hanging on a chain around his neck.  “It’s like you’re already mine,” Harry murmured.

“Fuck, yes, Harry please,” Eggsy said, stretching up on his toes again to kiss along Harry’s jaw.  

In the space of an instant Eggsy found himself straddling Harry’s lap on top of the table, his jeans and pants pushed off his hips and Harry’s hands gripping his arse posessively.  Eggsy couldn’t fight the slightly astonished grin that split his face, nor the broken moan he made when Harry attacked his throat - biting and sucking what were likely going to be dark marks into his skin.

Eggsy ground his hips down, pressing his own stiff cock up against Harry’s, making them both moan.  After that first press Eggsy couldn’t help but rut frantically against Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck as he rolled his hips and moaned like a goddamn rentboy, completely without a care for the unconscious men strewn around on the floor just behind them.

He gave a stuttered gasp when Harry wrapped a hand around both of them, keeping them lined up while Eggsy thrust into his grip.  It was fervent, almost manic, and Eggsy was absolutely beyond himself with how good he felt in Harry’s arms, with his calloused hand around his cock.

Harry’s breathing was getting rough, his kisses at Eggsy’s neck and jaw getting sloppy, his grip tightening around both of them.  “Eh-eggsy,” Harry gritted out.

“Yesss,” Eggsy groaned in return, his hips losing their rhythm as Harry’s fingers dug into his arsecheek and he could _feel_ Harry’s cock throb against his own.

“Wot the fuck?” someone said, startling Eggsy so bad he nearly toppled over backward off Harry’s lap.  Only Harry’s strong arm, moving up to brace his lower back stopped him from doing so.  But, his precarious position let him see as Harry raised his other arm and fired a dart from his watch right into the middle of the goon’s forehead, making his eyes roll back into his head before he fell flat out on the floor again.

“Oh _fucking hell_ , Harry,” Eggsy groaned as he righted himself and Harry wrapped his hand around them again, tugging at a near vicious pace while Eggsy thrust against him.

“Go on, Eggsy,” Harry moaned, and that was all the encouragement Eggsy needed.  He came with a strangled shout, his cock pulsing in Harry’s hand, against Harry’s cock, and he thought he was going to pass out as he felt Harry come too.  He felt white hot and light-headed -- absolutely fucking amazing.  Harry was apparently as good at taking Eggsy apart as he was at beating the hell out people.  

“Shit,” Eggsy eventually sighed, coming down slowly off his orgasmic high.  “Harry, yer fuckin’ incredible.”  Eggsy slipped off the table, pulling his jeans up and finding his shirt.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Harry said, tucking himself away after a few napkins cleaned up the worst of the mess.  “But, I’m afraid, Eggsy, that we shouldn’t have done this,” Harry added darkly, levelling his watch at Eggsy.

“No, Harry, please, if there’s one thing I can do, it’s keep my mouth shut,” Eggsy begged.

Harry smiled wryly, “I’m not so sure that’s true.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes.  “You know what I mean, Harry.  I won’t tell no one about any of this,” he made a sweeping gesture around the pub.

“Is that a promise?”

“On my life.”

“Much appreciated, Eggsy,” Harry said, pulling on his suit jacket and smoothing it out before he strolled to the door.

“Wait!” Eggsy called out, and Harry paused.  “Will … will I see you again?” he asked, the anxious need coming through in his voice more than he wanted it to.

“If you keep your word, Eggsy, I can almost guarantee it,” Harry smiled warmly before he unlocked the door and strode through it.

 

* * *

 

“I want to know who you was with in that pub.  I want to know his fuckin’ name!” Dean screamed in his face, holding him by the throat and shoving a knife at him.

“I don’t know what you’re fucking on about,” Eggsy answered coldly.  There was no way he was going to sell out Harry.

“I could kill you right now,” Dean spat at him.

“Oh, but I wouldn’t do that,” came Harry’s voice out of nowhere. “I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life, Mister Dean Anthony Baker.  So I suggest you leave my boy alone.”

Eggsy wasn’t even surprised that Harry was keeping an eye on him, or could somehow be on loudspeaker right in his house.  It was almost the least surprising part of his day, really, and mostly he was thankful that instead of focusing on choking him out, Dean was now focusing on Harry’s voice.

“Eggsy, meet me at the tailors I told you about,” Harry said and Eggsy slipped out of Dean’s grasp, heading out the door and never looking back except to flip off his pack of goons, looking much worse after their run-in with Harry.

When Eggsy walked through the door of the tailors shop, he found Harry sitting comfortably, glass in hand.  “I’ve never met a tailor before, but I know you ain’t one,” Eggsy grinned and Harry smiled back at him.

“Come with me.” Harry said, and Eggsy followed.  Yeah, he was well and truly fucked, but at least it seemed like Harry might be too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
